Before The War
by Someone Haiku
Summary: A story about the 3 SandWing sisters before the war that tore them apart.
1. Chapter 1: Blaze

Blaze blinked up at the golden sunlight filtering in through the windows. She yawned. Was it morning already. Thumping footsteps crashed by outside her room, making Blaze jump.

"I'll get you you half-baked lizard dropping" screeched the voice of Burn.

"You'll have to catch me first" mocked Blister. Blaze heard more growls, and screams of laughter, as the noise faded away. She sighed. Yup, definitely morning.

Hopping out from the messy nest of furs, she skipped over to her jewelry box, ready for the daily trial of deciding what to wear.

"Hmm,mh,hmmmmmmm,hm,hmm" Blaze hummed softly to herself as she sorted through the emeralds, rubies, diamonds, and countless other glittering jewels.

"Let's see, emerald or garnet, emerald or garnet, garnet or emerald, emerald or... OPAL!" She sang, lifting up her opal necklace over her head, and then prancing around in front of her mirror for half an hour. Blaze eventually popped out of her self-absorbed trance, when Burn's cheerful voice called her down to breakfast. Hmm, Burn being cheerful... _She must have caught Blister_ Blaze decided, and then hurried out of the room before Smolder could eat all the smoked Gila monster.

 **That was the first chapter, sorry it was kind of short!**


	2. Chapter 2:Blister

"I'm here! Did you miss me?" Blaze pranced into the dining hall with a dopey grin on her face. Blister frowned. She was not in the best of moods, since Burn had won their fight that morning, and they were all out of cactus juice, and Scar had wrecked her room, and having to deal with her stupid sisters was not making it better.

"No." she replied "Why would we?" Blaze's grin faded a little as she sat down across from Blister. Oasis glared at Blister, probably angry at her for being so 'rude'. Blister didn't care. Burn was already upset with her, she could just add her mother to the list of grumpy dragons who were ticked off at her.

"Now, Blister, apologize to your sister." the Queen said.

"Sorry" Blister muttered, with as little enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Someone's grumpy today" Smolder smirked, and ducked to avoid a flying lizard, which instead thwapped Burn in the back of her head.

"WHO THREW THAT!?" she yelled, turning around. Smolder pointed to Blister, the traitor.

"Oh, it's on now." snarled Burn, as she grabbed a handful of nuts and chucked them at Blister.

"OW!" she howled, as the nuts found their target, clunking against Blister's rib cage.

"Girls!" their mother admonished, but she was grinning. Oasis laughed as a stray Gila monster ran into her fore arm, and the Queen joined in the vicious food fight.

"OW, guys, stop it!" Blaze whined as Burn and Blister ganged up on her, hurling various desert fruits that splattered against her scales.

"Never fear, Scorch is here!" their brother laughed, and he joined Blaze in a retaliation attack. Soon it became an all out food war, with Burn, Blister and Oasis against Blaze, Smolder, Scar, and Scorch.

"Hey, no fair! They have more people on their team!" Burn pointed out.

"True, but we also have the strongest throwing arms on our side." Blister grinned, gesturing to her mother and Burn. "Not to mention my dazzling intellect and strategic skills" Blister smirked.

Burn snorted, and Blister threw a coconut at her.

"Hey, I thought we were on the same team!" Burn complained.

"Whoops, sorry, I thought you were Blaze." Blister giggled. Burn and Blaze both looked offended. A pineapple splattered against Blister's scales, and Smolder grinned mischeviously. She grinned, and picked up a handful of lizards. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3: Burn

"We won" Blaze laughed.

"You so did not!" Blister snarled

"We did!" Scar smiled, cheerfully nudging Blaze's wing.

"DID lose. We whooped your sorry tails!" Burn snorted.

"I would have to say it's the other way around Madam LOSER!" Smolder smirked, stepping back to avoid Burn's claws.

"Now, now." Oasis smiled "Let's not argue about this. Besides, it's OBVIOUS who really won. Me!" They all laughed. "How about we just call this one a tie?" their mother suggested. Everyone else seemed perfectly willing to agree to that, but not Burn. It wasn't fair not to have a winner, especially when it would have been her side. The queen, sensing her anger, gave her a look that said _Please don't start a big fight over this, we'll talk about it later._ Or, at least, that's what Burn THOUGHT it said. She huffed, with annoyance, lashing her tail.

"Yeah, sure, a tie." Burn mumbled with scant amounts of enthusiasm. Oasis gave her a grateful look, which Burn duly noted and ignored, as she was a bit busy looking for a way to escape any further conversation.

Unfortunately, Blaze spotted her trying to sidle away from the rest of her family.

"HeeeeEeeEeey!" her irritating sister sang. "You wanna go help me shop for more JEWELRY!?" Blaze asked, fiddling with her necklace in a very annoying way.

"Um, actually, I, uh, have some very IMPORTANT completely real, um... stuff to do... Why don't you take Blister with you?" Burn backed away, pushing Blister forward. The diamond-patterned dragon, glared at her, and hissed "I'll get you for this, you camel-faced buffoon!" under her breath.

"What was that?" Burn asked, blinking innocently.

"I said..." Blister glanced at Oasis, then at Blaze. "Um, 'Sounds fun sis! See you this afternoon'"

"Umhm. Yeah, that's what I thought. See ya!" Burn took off into the desert sky, glancing back once to see Blister glaring up at her in helpless rage, as Blaze grabbed her arm and started yammering about scale tones, and ruby hues, and other Blaze-like topics. Burn smiled, and turned her head down, looking for something that was either a: weird and unique, or b: something she could kill/set on fire.

Sand, sand, and more sand. Ugh, where was something breakable when she needed it? Sand, sand, rock, sand, and- wait. Was there something moving on that rock? Burn swooped down, landing next to the rock to get a closer look.


	4. Chapter 4: Blaze

"Are you SURE this is a good idea?" Blaze asked nervously.

"Yes, perfectly sure, she'll never know it was us." Blister whispered back. "Now get down, I can see her"

Blaze sighed, and obligingly ducked lower into the small pit they had dug. She wondered how in Pyrrhia she had let Blister talk her into doing this, it was never a good idea to mess with Burn. She sighed again. She had better get at least three new bracelets for doing this.

"She's coming in to land!" Blister whisper-yelled giddily. "Move the thingy a little more!"

Blaze wiggled the decoy-on-a-stick around on the rock. They heard a loud thumping as Burn landed. Blaze really hoped she wouldn't see the strings leading to their hiding place. Or the stick the fake lizard was attached to.

They heard Burn gasp.

"Is that-?!" Blaze could see Blister trying not to laugh.

"It is! Yes! I knew I'd find one!" This time it was Blaze's turn to stifle her giggles. Burn was obviously very gullible!

"Move it away! She's going to stab it!" Blister hissed quietly, snatched the controls away from her. Grinning malovently, she moved the decoy away from Burn's talons. As Burn reached out to snatch it again, Blister again deftly sent it sliding away from her. Burn swore angrily, and Blaze covered her snout. Where did she learn such naughty language? Blister continued the cat-and-mouse (or dragon-and-lizard) game until the bait was lightly perched on top of the booby-trapped area.

"Get ready to make a run for it" Blister whispered out of the corner of her mouth, as Burn lifted up her talon for one final strike. Blaze crouched, wings almost open, so she could fly away as fast as possible.

With a WHUMP, Burn smashed her talon down on the decoy, triggering a rumble in the ground beneath, as a huge explosion of water slammed into her entire body, and everywhere nearby. Even Blister and Blaze got a sprinkling from their hiding place, splashing of of Blister's diamond patterned scales as she cackled hysterically. Blaze began to laugh to, but just as the back of Burn's head started turning around, Blister made a break for it, dashing across the sky, a pale yellow streak. Blaze leaped after her with a surprised yelp, and flapped as hard as she could, leaving Burn an outraged dot in the distance.

Blaze caught up with Blister, who had turned around in the air, probably to analyze the situation. Both the sisters were grinning like maniacs, and Blaze's rib cage hurt from laughter. She nudged Blister's wing with her own, still giggling. Then Blaze realized there was still danger.

"Blister, what are we going to tell her?" she asked solemnly.

"No problem, we'll blame the boys." Blister replied, smirking.

"But they'll deny it!"

"But SHE won't BELIEVE them." Blister laughed, and spiraled in the cloudy blue sky.

Blaze laughed again. She was right. Blister always had the answers.

"So, now we can go jewelry shopping, right?" she said hopefully. Blister smiled, and put her wing over Blaze.

"Sure we can, little lizard." She grinned, using their mother's nickname for Blaze. But Blaze didn't mind. Even though she sometimes got a little, (or a LOT) angry at Blister, she was her sister, and nothing could change that.


	5. Chapter 5:Blister

"There it is!" Blaze exclaimed excitedly, gesturing down towards a small marketplace, with a few stalls posted in random spots.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Blister asked, doubtful. She didn't know, or care much about jewelry, but this did not seem to be a place that would sell adornments to a princess. It just seemed so _shabby_.

"Yup, one-hundred and three percent positive!" Blaze beamed.

"Hmmm..." Blister nonchalantly muttered, as the two sisters swooped in for a landing. It definitely wasn't looking better the closer they got to it, in fact, the little market had to be the most run-down shopping center in all of Pyrrhia, and Blister hadn't seen very many shopping centers.

"This place is great!" Blaze whispered loudly, directly in Blister's ear, making her jump back a little. "All they sell here is jewelry and food. I love it!"

 _You would_ Blister thought, as Blaze frolicked ahead of her to one of the beat-up stalls.

"Hi Thistle, Hi Bramble!" Blaze sang out, waving to two dragons, in what appeared to be a jewelry stand.

"Hello Blaze." sighed one of the female dragons, in a way that seemed like she spent a lot of time dealing with the flittery princess.

"Ohmygosh, HiIiiIiii" sang out the smaller one, who kept twitching her talons in an odd way, that irritated Blister. Blaze, however, seemed to find the jittery SandWing a kindred spirit, and the two started jabbering about the fine arts of beautification, or whatever.

"Hello." the larger dragon smiled tightly. "I'm Thistle. You?"

"Blister." she replied, coiling her tail around her talons. "My name is Blister."

The two SandWings sat there in awkward silence for a couple of minutes, while the air-headed gab of Blaze and her friend flew on endlessly in the background.

"You here to buy?" asked Thistle, finally.

"Nope, but she is." Blister responded, gesturing one talon to Blaze with a contemptous look. Thistle smiled.

"Ah yes. Blaze is one of our best customers. She and Bramble are always like this. Takes me hours to get them to shut up, and talk business." Thistle rolled her eyes. Blister smiled. Maybe she would make a new friend out of this, so it wasn't a complete waste of time. Thistle did seem to have a mind track much like her own, maybe she could help Blister plot her revenge on her brothers. Blister uncoiled her tail and turned to Thistle, determined to be NOT horribly antisocial.


	6. Chapter 6: Burn

Burn growled deep in her throat, her forked tongue flickering in and out in rage. Some little IDIOTS had had the NERVE to play a PRANK on her, and she was going to FIND them, AND RIP THEIR THROATS OUT! Who would have dared to do such a thing?! Wait a minute- _dared_. Hadn't she challenge Scar to do better than she had in wrestling? That little punk! He had obviously pranked her as some kind of twisted revenge.

Grrrrrrr, when Burn got her talons on him-. Wait. She had seen two dragons fleeing the crime scene, and one of them had diamond patterns on their back. _SMOLDER!_ The little worm had an accomplice! As of this moment, her brothers were officially dead.

Unless... there could be another way to get them back the same way they had got her. Burn grinned wickedly. She would need help for this one. She just hoped her sisters had gotten back from jewelry shopping, because she needed their help. Burn twisted around, and headed back to the SandWing stronghold, laughing like a mad-dragon.

 **Sorry this one was so short! But basically the story is taking a Prank Wars sort of plot, or at least, that's what I have planned for the next few chapters! Oh gosh! I forget to do a disclaimer on all of my previous chapters! I do not own Wings of Fire, or any of the characters but my own OC's! Thanks for reading, if you did!**


	7. Chapter 7: Blaze

**Hey guys! So, in this chapter I'm just skipping over the rest of the jewelry shopping, because, frankly, it bores me to write it. Anywho, I do not own Wings Of Fire, and enjoy!**

"We're almost there!" Blaze cried out, as the SandWing stronghold came into view. "Just a little bit further!"

"I don't need your encouragement, I'm doing just fine!" Blister gritted her teeth, but her sister could tell by now when she was tired. Blaze giggled, just because she felt like it, and glanced down at her bracelets. OooOoooOoo, they were so shiny! And she just LOVED the way they glittered when the sun caught them just right.

As the sisters got closer and closer to the fortress, they could see the silhouette of their muscular sibling, pacing back and forth on top of the walls.

"Burn! Oh Burn! Hey, we're over here!" Blaze called out cheerfully. She noticed Blister wince out of the corner of her eye, but decided to unnotice it, as it seemed irrelevant.

The two SandWings landed next to Burn on the walls, and Blister seemed a little edgy and nervous for some reason. Blaze couldn't fathom why.

"Thank goodness you're here." Burn said, and Blaze noticed the smile on her face was a tad bit _evil_. "I've been waiting here FOREVER, I swear." Burn rolled her eyes, and Blister started edging away.

Burn rubbed her front talons together.

"It's about Smolder and Scorch, and I need your help."


	8. Chapter 8: Blister

**Hi! I am going to take Perfectly Clearly's advice, and try to make this chapter longer! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my laptop is glitchingm and I'm honestly just too lazy to write...**

Blister grinned. This was perfect! Burn was NOT there waiting for her and Blaze, and she didn't even suspect them! Blister didn't even have to frame her brothers. The seeds of suspicion had already been sowed in her sister's mimd, and she hadn't even had to plant them!

"Perfect." Blister smirked, then realized she had voiced her thoughts aloud, and snapped her snout shut. Burn and Blaze were both giving her odd looks, and she felt her face redden, even though that was scientifically impossible. Dragons didn't blush. It was just a fact.

"SooooOoooOo... What ABOUT our brothers?" Blaze prompted, sidling up to Burn, who responded with a malovent grin

"Those little pranksters had the FABULOUS idea to play a little joke on me, and I, instead of PUMMELING THEM INTO THE GROUND! like I really want to do, have decided to mercifully reply likewise, with a prank." Burn ended this mini-rant with a little chuckle, "And that is why I need your help."

Blaze glanced nervously at Blister, who was silently praying that the air-headed princess wouldn't blow their cover.

"We'll help!" Blister blurted, before Blaze could say anything. Burn grinned another hideously wicked grin, then wheeled around and flapped off the top of the wall. Blister and Blaze followed, minus the evil leer.

They flapped behind Burn, landing in the center of the courtyard, then promptly heading up a flight of stairs that led to Burn's room. Blister was panting, which was odd, as it wasn't a very long flight, and even if they were a lot of stairs, Blaze wasn't tired. Blister gritted her teeth and continued climbing up the rocky stairs, choking a little whenever she inhaked the smoke from one of the torches lighting the stairway.

Burn glanced back from the top of the stairs, and rolled her eyes at Blister and Blaze, who indignantly sped up. Blister gasped in horror. Could it be? Blaze had just passed her! Holy lizards, she must be slow! This was awful! But Blister's horrified train of thought came to a halt when she did, at the entrance to Burn's room. She looked to the side, only to spot Blaze shifting nervously from one talon to the other. Burn slowly unlocked the door.

Blister took a deep breath as she padded silently after Burn, settling down next to a stuffed crocodile, that seemed to be giving the entire room the stink eye. Blaze shuffled in slowly, smacking the door shut with her tail and nervously skittering across the floor until she was positioned next to Blister and the disturbing crocodile.

"Any ideas?" Burn asked, pointedly staring at Blister. She gulped nervously. Why did her sisters always expect her to have the answers? They would be a brainless mess if something were to happen to her. Blister lifted up her snout, and looked down on Burn, or tried to. It was kind of difficult, due to the fact that the muscular SandWing was a full head and a half taller then Blister.

"Yes," she imperiously swept her tail around her talons, "and it is quite, shall I say, revengey. I'm going to need some rope, some bees, and some help."

Blister yanked the last knot into place, and turned to Burn.

"Now, remind me again, WHO our targets are?" she said, feeling much more comfortable now that things were falling into place. She didn't want to 'get' anyone who wasn't an intended target, because that could lead to problems...

"Only two of the boys, the other is in the clear." Burn hissed back lashing her tail impatiently.

"Yes, but which two?" Blister sighed, which seemed to make Burn just a tad bit more psycho.

"Smolder and... Dang, I forgot which one! You know what, we'll just prank 'em all, to be sure." Burn smacked her forehead, her tail now writhing like a caged rattlesnake. Blister cautiously stepped away from her sister's furious tail range. Even though the SandWings had a cure for their venom, a tribe secret Blister KNEW Blaze couldn't be trusted with, she still wasn't taking any chances. Blister couldn't say she particularly cared for the idea to prank all of their brothers, especially if only 2 of them were guilty. Who would they blame if the third brother was involved in the prank?

"Shhh! They're coming!" Burn muttered harshly, crouching down behind a golden, unnecessarily large statue. Blister cocked her head, and nodded in confirmation. There were three sets of talons pounding their way across the ground. Blister was tempted to poke her head out, as Blaze was attempting to do, before Burn snatched the small SandWing's snout and pulled in back into hiding. Blister took short breaths, feelimg adrenaline rush through her veins. She grabbed hold of the rope, and pulled it taut, just as the footsteps were about to blunder into their tripwire.

The rope yanked violently, tripping up the three victims, who made much louder thuds than she had thought the SandWing brothers would. The rope triggered a hive of angry, buzzing bees to come swarming out of their collsing hive. Blister still had no idea where Burn had found the bees, there weren't an abundance of them in the Kingdom of Sand. She smirked. Burn had probably gotten them from somewhere in the abyss of her 'collectors closet'. The bees hummed angrily, swoping down on their unsuspectimg victims with a furious droning noise. The sreams that echoed did not sound like her brothers. Not at all.

Blister felt a twisting feeling in her stomach as she peered around the edge of the statue.

 **Hmm, not as long as I had hoped it would be, but still, longer than most of my chapters! I do not own Wings of Fire, thanks for reading! If you DID...**


	9. Chapter 9: Burn

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy procrastinating! Hope I remember where I left off!**

'Not good, not good, very not good!" Blaze was nervously muttering to herself, curled into a ball behind the pillar. Burn agreed with her ditzy sister, this WAS HORRIBLE! Instead of pranking their brothers, the three sisters had miscalculated, and NOW THEIR MOTHER WAS BEING CHASED BY A BUNCH OF ANGRY BEES! Even Blister, who prided herself on her uncaring nature, had a worried look set on her snout.

'WHAT DID YOU DOOO!?" Whisper-yelled Burn, blaming Blister for this mishap. Blister made furious shushing noises, and gestured for them to go.

"But what about Mom?" Blaze asked, over the sound of angry bees and screaming SandWings. Both Burn and Blister hissed at her to be quiet.

"What was that?" A gruff voice barked, pausing from panicked screeching. "I heard something behind that pillar."

The sisters froze. Not only were they going to be discovered, but they were going to be discovered by possibly the nastiest gaurd in the SandWing army, Cobra.

Burn knew it wouldn't be long before the three dragons out there started flash-frying all the bees, which was a shame, because then they would probably have to eat them. And also because they would get in huge trouble for dumping a hive of bees on the queen and her guards. Burn knew she had to act fast.

"Run!" She roared, shoving her sisters to the side, and taking off at top speed. She heard Blaze whine something about how 'to much flying in one day wasn't good for the slender and gorgeous tilt of her wings!' But even she struggled after Burn, probably realizing the far more drastic consequences of remaining at the crime scene.

Burn heard stifled grunts coming from Blister as they flew higher up. The SandWing was obviously having difficulty, though Burn couldn't see why. The three sisters had flown up this way thousands of times, it was the quickest path to the 'Secret Tower' that they used as a meeting place.

"Are you OK?" Burn asked, managing to muster up some compassion from deep inside her.

Blister gritted her teeth.

"I'll be fine." She panted, flapping her wings harder. "Besides, we're almost there." She gestured with one talon to the looming shape in the mist up ahead.

"Yay! The Tower!" Blaze flipped in the air, and was about to do another aerial acrobatic, before she remembered that that was to much exercise.

The SandWings circled in for landing, swooping in through a concealed entrance. Blaze immediately ran ahead of the others and leaped into the giant pile of pillows that she had dubbed 'Blaze's Corner'. Blister dropped down on the spot, quite visibly exhausted.

"Aw, is the wittle Blisty tired?" Taunted Burn, mockingly collapsing on the floor dramatically. Blister growled.

A pillow smacked Burn on the upside of the head.

"Thank you Blaze." Blister grinned, resting her head on her talons. Burn turned a furious head towards the small SandWing in the corner, and slowly advanced. Blaze squeaked, and lifted up a pillow in defense.

"No violence in Blaze's Corner! Remember the rule?" She yelped, ducking under a silk blanket.

"Oh, I know the rule, but..." Burn grinned, groping for a pillow, "You just started a..."

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Blister screeched from behind, startling Burn as a large pillow whammed into her. Growling, Burn twisted around in a retaliation attack, beating her laughing sister mercilessly with a pillow.

And thus began what soon became known as 'The Greatest Pillowfight In Pyrrhia'


	10. Chapter 10: Blaze

"Oolp! " Blister gagged, backing away from the ferocious pillow fight. " Guys, time out! "

" What's wrong, you afraid we'll beat you to badly? " Burn taunted, waving a pillow around mockingly.

" Yeah! " Chorused Blaze giddily.

" No. ..I seriously don't...feel..to..good..." Blister gritted her teeth, attempting to glare, but her face collapsed as she moaned, clutching her stomach. Blaze paused. Blister honestly didn't look to well.

" Burn. ?." Blaze pleaded, miming picking a dragon up. Burn sighed, and plopped a quietly complaining Blister on her back. The weak SandWing muttered nonsensical words, and barely struggled as the larger dragon started down the secret passageway leading out from the Tower. Blaze fretted the whole way down. What if something really bad had happened to Blister? What if she had been struck down by a fatal, mysterious illness, and was taking her last breaths now?

The three sisters reached the bottom without any of them tragically dying. Burn, however, looked rather tired, after carrying another dragon down a long flight of stairs. Even someone as strong as Burn would be tired after that.

"Well, what are you waiting for? " Burn demanded " Go get Mother! "

Blaze scuttled off quickly, not wanting to face the wrath of her sister. She almost crashed into her brother, Scorch, as she rounded a corner.

"Whoah!" Scorch smiled " What's the rush lizard?"

" It's Blister!" Blaze gasped.

"What ABOUT Blister?"

"No time!" She screeched, whipping past him.

Scorch was left wondering what had made his lazy sister move so fast.

" Mom! " Blaze cried, opening a random door. When this turned out to be a servant's chamber, she shut the door and raced down the hall.

" Mom! " Kitchen.

" Mom! " Staircase.

" Mom! " Dungeons.

" Mom! " Blaze didn't even know what that room was.

" Mom?" She gasped, opening one final door. The room was completely empty. " Aw, come on!" She yelped, stamping her talon. Blaze angrily shuffled away, frustrated, and also realizing that she was suffering from a side ache.

A door on the left side of the hall flew open, and an angry SandWing huffily stormed out. Blaze smacked herself. She hadn't even looked through the doors on the other side of the hall. And of course that particular door was the one the queen would most likely be on the other side of.

"The throne room!" Blaze griped, to no one in particular. Blaze changed courses and knocked on the great doors. Not waiting for someone to answer, dhe thrust open the doors. Or, at least, she tried to. Those doors were heavier than they looked. Blaze heard footsteps, and the doors creaked open. She imperiously lifted up her head, adjusted her jewelry, and madly dashed into the room.

She barely saw her mother from the blur surrounding her, and skidded to a stop in front of an ornate golden throne.

"Mom! It's Blister! Come quick!" Blaze exclaimed, grabbing her mother's front talon, and attempting to drag her off the throne. Oasis slid off of her own accord, striding down the great throne room towards the doors. Blaze struggled to keep up, buzzing around her mother like a bee, taking time to notice the welts some real bees had left on the queen...she suddenly felt very guilty, and snapped her snout shut, squirming uncomfortably.

Oasis paid her daughter no attention, only asking WHERE exactly Blister was, and marching in silence the rest of the way.

When the two dragons reached Blister, she was looking far worse for the wear. Burn grunted a greeting to her mother, tapping her talons on the cold marble floor. She looked strangely... tense. Blaze blinked in surprise. Was it possible for Burn to be worried about Blister?

Oasis rushed to Blister, feeling her forehead. She looked up, brow furrowed.

" She's definitely feverish. " The queen managed. " Blaze, go get her room ready. She'll need plenty of rest and plenty of fluids. Burn, notify the rest of the castle. We don't want anyone waking her up with any boisterous fighting. That means you and your brothers." The queen issued these commands with a face that was deceptively calm.

" Blister has been poisoned. "


End file.
